The Guild's Prom
by Windrises
Summary: Makarov announces that the Fairy Tail Guild will have a prom. Erza plans on going with Jellal and Juvia wants Gray, but Natsu and Loke both want to be Lucy's prom date.


Note: Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima and the anime is done by the studios A-1 Pictures, Statelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks.

Makarov Dreyar, the leader of the Fairy Tail Guild, insisted that every guild member report to headquarters. This was the first time, in centuries, that every guild member's presence was being called upon. Due to this, several members assumed the greatest evil, that any of them had ever dealt with, was coming. The heroes rushed to the guild, while wondering what their current mission would be. Some of them thought an old enemy had returned, but the others thought a new enemy, who was more powerful than the rest, was on the way.

Hours later, every single guild member had arrived. The building was crowded, due to so many people being there. Lucy Heartfilia could feel a few different people's shoulders, since the crowds were placed so close.

Erza Scarlet had several swords, that she was holding, in case she needed to take immediate action. Jellal Fernandes stood by her, with sticks and a ray gun. Natsu Dragneel was ready to heat up any enemy, while Gray Fullbuster was ready to freeze the bad guys.

Makarov went into the middle of the crowds, so everyone could see him. From his body language, the others could tell he was a bit tense. However, he was much calmer, than almost everyone else. Reedus Jonah handed Makarov a microphone, so everybody could hear him. Makarov said, "Greetings, guild members. From the looks of it, it appears every guild member has come, which is what they were supposed to do. A roll call would help us figure out, if anybody skipped the meeting, but there's too many of you, so let's skip that."

Natsu screamed, "Get on with it!" Several of the guild members stared at Natsu, while looking shocked, that he would scream at the boss. He said, "He's obviously called us here, for the highest of emergencies, so he needs to hurry up."

Makarov replied, "Although fire-boy was being a bit rude, he's making a fair point. It's about time, that you know the reason, that everyone had to come here. You see, there's an important event and it's important you all know about it, because nobody will want to miss this. The guild's prom is coming up."

The guild members looked shocked, that Makarov had put them in a melodramatic mood, over a prom! They thought they were going to save the world, from the world's evilest wizards, not dancing around and having a party.

Lucy said, "Master Makarov, we assumed you had more important news."

Makarov replied, "Prom is more important, than you youngsters could ever imagine."

Lucy looked a bit offended, while asking, "Youngster? I recently turned twenty-one, for the record."

Makarov replied, "That means you're old enough to get drunk, at the prom, but don't you dare try it. After all, I still think of you, as a naive teen, who doesn't know what she's doing."

Lucy sarcastically responded, "What a flattering sentiment."

Makarov said, "The Fairy Tail Guild's prom is more, than just dancing around, with a random person. To be a member of the guild, you must be extremely qualified, in magical ways. The world's most magical element is love and if you pick the right prom date, you'll become an expert, in the magic of love. The prom is in four days. That might sound like lots of preparation time, but you have to find the right date, get a fancy outfit, and get into a party mood. I hope you all find your soulmate."

Jellal looked at Erza and said, "I can't believe Makarov is making such a big deal, about a simple prom."

Erza had a serious, stern look on her face, while replying, "The guild never resorts to simple things, that aren't a big deal. This isn't just a prom and it's not just dancing. It's an important event, which will change our future!"

Jellal raised his eyebrows, over how serious Erza was taking the prom. He said, "Since you seem so dedicated, I'm assuming you're going to the prom."

Erza replied, "Of course I am. My loyalty goes to the guild, so I must fulfill Makarov's wishes and attend the prom. I must find the perfect date and the best outfit."

Jellal wanted to be Erza's prom date, but he felt confused, about how to ask her. He scratched his head, while wondering if she ask Erza out, in a dramatic or casual way.

Erza looked at Jellal and said, "You'd be my perfect prom date and I know I'd be your best choice, for a prom date, so start getting ready."

Jellal replied, "Wow, you didn't even ask me, if I want to be your date."

Erza said, "Jellal, we're grownups, so let's not play the denial game. I love you, you love me, and we'd be the best couple, don't you think?"

Jellal replied, "I could never argue against that."

Erza said, "Of course not. I'm going to start shopping, for the right outfit. Go do the same."

Jellal replied, "Okay." Erza was a lot more serious, than Jellal thought a prom date could be, but he still couldn't ask for a better date.

Gray stood around the guild, with his hand on his chin. He looked at Reedus Jonah and said, "I'm wondering who I'm supposed to ask, to be my prom date."

Reedus Jonah replied, "I won't have to deal with all that romance drama, that the rest of you guys have. I'm asexual, so I'll be at peace, while you guys will be dealing with that romance nuttiness."

Gray responded, "I envy you, Reedus. You don't have to deal with all that soulmate stuff, that the rest of us do. Will you be going to the prom?"

Reedus explained, "Yes, but I won't be dancing. Since I'm an artist, I'll be painting pictures. I've been painting a romance-themed set of pictures, so the prom's most romantic couples will be my inspiration."

Gray said, "Sounds like you have a strong vision, of what love is like. I'm rather confounded, by that type of stuff."

Juvia Lockser ran to Gray. She had a big crush on him, so she gave him a big hug, while saying, "This romance stuff isn't as complicated, as you think it is. We're soulmates, so we're going to go to the prom and have a wonderful time."

Gray replied, "I'm not so sure, if you're the right choice, to be my prom date."

Juvia responded, "But you're so hot and I'm so cute."

Gray sighed and replied, "Technically, you're one of the guild's cuter women, but this isn't about being adorable. Makarov wants this prom to be about finding soulmates."

Juvia smiled and responded, "I could be your soulmate. You should give me a chance. This prom is an important event, but nothing's set in stone. If things don't work out, we'll go our separate ways, on peaceful terms."

Gray thought about it and replied, "That seems like an okay deal." Juvia gave Gray another hug and started prancing away, while blushing.

A few minutes later, Gray walked outside and met up with Erza and Lucy. Gray looked at Erza and asked, "Did you find a prom date?"

Erza explained, "Jellal is my prom date. He's the only person, who I even considered."

Gray replied, "Wow, it sounds like you've really found the love of your life."

Erza almost always looked stern and dignified, but in that moment, she blushed. She tried to make the blush go away, while saying, "I suppose I've already found my soulmate. What about you?"

Gray replied, "Juvia was so passionate, about going to the prom with me, that I felt I had to agree."

Erza responded, "Your soft side, for Juvia's cuteness, will lead to you being soulmates."

Gray replied, "I'm not so sure. There's a strong chance, that she and I won't hit it off."

Erza responded, "Your future romance, with Juvia, is an obvious destiny."

Gray looked at Lucy and asked, "What about you?"

Lucy answered, "Several guys asked me, but they were all desperate creeps, that I rejected."

Erza replied, "You should ask Natsu."

Lucy started feeling uneasy, while saying, "I'm not so sure, about that being a good idea. Natsu and I have a good friendship. I don't want to make that friendship awkward and uncomfortable, by hinting at a romance."

Erza replied, "But you two have practically been a couple, since our team first started."

Lucy looked embarrassed, while angrily saying, "That's not true."

Erza replied, "I can always find a way, to beat my opponents, with the right sword angle. I can also find a way, to make others realize their obvious feelings. You and Natsu have obvious feelings, for one another. However, you and Loke also have chemistry, which will complicate things."

Lucy responded, "Natsu and Loke are just friends, so far."

Erza replied, "Things are going to change. I can tell."

Gray could tell Lucy was feeling confounded, so he tried to help her, by saying, "You could ask one of them, to be your prom date. If things don't work out, you can start dating somebody else."

Lucy replied, "I suppose that's a decent idea. Which guy should I pick?" Gray shrugged his shoulders.

Erza said, "You should pick the guy, that survives the fight."

Lucy had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Erza said, "Knowing those two, they're probably going to get into a fight, to determine who will get to be your prom date."

Lucy replied, "If they try that, they're petty and immature."

Lucy walked to her house. She went inside and was surprised, that Natsu was in her living room. Natsu had come to her house, several times, without knocking. However, Lucy had recently gotten a new lock, so she wasn't expecting this to happen. She frowned at Natsu and asked, "How did you get in here?"

Natsu explained, "When I got here, the door was unlocked and water was running."

Lucy asked, "Water was running?" She opened her bathroom door and saw Loke, who was fully dressed, despite taking a bath. Lucy looked baffled, while asking, "What's going on?"

Loke said, "I wanted to get clean, so I'd look proper and dashing, while trying to ask you out."

Lucy asked, "Why were you wearing your fancy suit, while in the bathtub?"

Loke said, "As fancy as I am, I rarely clean my clothes. Taking a bath, in my nicest suit, takes care of my laundry problems."

Natsu replied, "You're soaked. You look like a tank of water fell on you and your clothes."

Loke responded, "Well, you have fire powers, so my water situation can take care of you."

Lucy looked at them, while asking, "What's happening?"

Loke said, "We both have an interest, in being your prom date."

Lucy folded her arms and replied, "I can only have one guy, for a prom date."

Natsu responded, "That means you have to make a choice, Lucy." He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Make the best choice. You should go with me. After all, we've been each-other's closest partner, in recent years. Loke's a recurring visitor, not a mainstay."

Loke replied, "That's true, but quality is more than quantity. Although I only join your guys' adventures on certain occasions, Lucy and I have a more personal bond. She saved my life and inspired me, to forgive myself, for failing my previous master. That's a lot more deep, than any of your adventures, Natsu."

Lucy noticed a group of supermodels were having a model show, outside. She looked at Natsu and Loke, while saying, "I think I know a way, to prove which of you is more worthy, to be my prom date. There's a bunch of glamorous women, outside my window. The one of you, who resists looking out the window, will win."

Natsu and Loke tried to use their willpower, to avoid looking out the window. However, Loke was too much of a playboy, to not look. He took a lengthy peek, so Natsu smirked and said, "Loke lost."

Lucy said, "You won, Natsu. However, since we're such a good friends, I hope things don't get awkward."

Natsu replied, "Don't worry, Lucy. Things are going to be casual and cool."

Loke said, "I can't believe I lost. I'm such a fancy gentleman, yet I lost to an immature, fight-loving simpleton."

Four days later, it was the day of the prom. Erza walked into the guild, while wearing a comfortable and stylish dress, that was pink.

Jellal walked in, while wearing a blue tuxedo. He walked up to Erza and said, "Hi, honey. You look beautiful."

Erza replied, "Thank you, honey. Why are you wearing a blue tuxedo? Most tuxedos are black."

Jellal replied, "Yeah, but I want be unique. Besides, blue is a better color."

Erza responded, "Your uniqueness is one of the reasons, why you're my soulmate."

Jellal knew he loved Erza, but being soulmates sounded like such a big step and commitment. He nervously asked, "Are you sure you should say I'm your soulmate? After all, the prom just started. We shouldn't rush things."

Erza replied, "I don't have a single doubt, that you're my soulmate. However, this relationship won't work, if you don't love me."

Jellal responded, "I love you, but it's hard to word our relationship."

Erza replied, "Find the right words, honey, while I go find the right prom drink." Jellal nodded.

Lucy and Natsu walked into the prom, together. Lucy was wearing a pink dress, while Natsu was wearing a gray suit. Lucy said, "You look nice, even though you're dressed like a businessman."

Natsu replied, "I knew this prom required fancy outfits and businessmen tend to have the fanciest suits."

Lucy looked over, at what Erza was wearing. She sighed and said, "She's wearing a pink dress, that looks a lot like mine. However, her dress is a lot prettier and looks a lot more comfortable. Plus, my hair is a mess. It feels so uncomfortable."

Natsu replied, "I'll take care of your fashion problem." Natsu used his fire powers, to burn Lucy's hair, without hurting Lucy.

Lucy angrily responded, "You burned off my hair, you idiot." She kicked Natsu. Lucy ran to one of the tables and used an overly-long tablecloth, to wrap her hairup.

Lucy tried to wear the tablecloth, as if it were a wig. However, Loke walked by, while holding a blonde wig. He said, "I figured a dumb mishap would happen, so I brought a spare wig, just for you."

Lucy slipped on the wig and said, "Thank you, Loke. You're a lifesaver and far a bigger gentleman, than Natsu's being."

Loke stuck out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Lucy said, "You know what? That's not a bad idea." Lucy and Loke started dancing.

Natsu looked at Lucy and Loke, while saying, "I messed up. Loke's beating me. He might win Lucy's heart!"

Meanwhile, Juvia was wearing a purple dress and Gray was wearing jeans a white t-shirt. Juvia wanted to dance with Gray, but Gray just stood by the drink table, while sipping on soda. Juvia asked, "What are you doing, Gray? This is the Fairy Tail guild's prom. This is a big event. I want to give you the best dance, that you've ever gotten."

Gray replied, "I'm not in a dancing mood. We should just stand around and have a few snacks."

Juvia sighed and responded, "That doesn't sound romantic."

Juvia looked around and Lucy and Loke's dance. Loke was an eloquent, talented dancer. Juvia put her hand on her chin, while brainstorming an idea.

After Lucy and Loke finished their dance, Lucy looked at Loke and said, "Thank you, Loke. That was quite a nice dance."

Loke replied, "My pleasure, Lucy."

Juvia walked to Loke and said, "You're quite the dancer, from what I saw. I'm hoping Lucy's not your only dance partner, for this prom. I'd be honored, if we could share a dance."

Loke eyed Juvia's appearance and was impressed, so he replied, "Very well then." Juvia and Loke started dancing.

Gray looked around and saw Juvia and Loke dancing. Gray became jealous and upset, that Loke was Juvia's current dance partner. He couldn't stand the sight, of anybody else getting to dance with Juvia, so he walked up to her and said, "After you and Loke are done dancing, I think I'll be in the mood, to dance with you. In fact, I think I've already gotten in the mood."

Juvia replied, "Sounds great." Juvia stopped dancing with Loke and started dancing with Gray. She smirked at Gray, while saying, "My plan worked."

Gray looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Juvia said, "I had Loke dance with me, to get you jealous."

Gray replied, "I don't get the reason, that I got so jealous."

Juvia smiled, while saying, "It's because you love me. You didn't realize, until Loke almost swooped me off my feet."

Gray replied, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I've always been lucky, that you've always been by my side, no matter what. Thank you." Gray and Juvia hugged each other.

Loke looked at Lucy and asked, "Ready for another dance?"

Lucy said, "No offense, but you're a suitable dance partner, not a good prom date. I can tell you'll get distracted and want to dance, with any pretty girl you see."

Loke replied, "But you're the prettiest, out of all of them."

Lucy ignored Loke and walked by Natsu. Natsu said, "Lucy, I'm really sorry, for acting like a dummy."

Lucy replied, "You and Loke have both made a lot of dumb choices. However, I can tell you're the one, who truly cares about me."

Natsu asked, "How can you tell?"

Lucy said, "There's a special feeling, in my heart."

Natsu asked, "Are you talking about love?"

Lucy said, "Let's not determine that type of stuff, right now. Let's just enjoy this prom, together."

Natsu replied, "Sounds good." Lucy and Natsu started dancing.

Meanwhile, Erza walked back to Jellal, while drinking a bottle of cider. Jellal said, "Erza, earlier, I was afraid, to call you my soulmate. However, I had no reason, to be afraid."

Erza asked, "Then why did you get scared? You've been such a brave and daring person, ever since I first met you."

Jellal replied, "Yes, I like taking risks, but when it comes to you, I don't want to risk anything. I love you, above all else, so I don't want to fail you."

Erza responded, "If you don't want to fail me, be honest."

Jellal replied, "Okay then. Erza, I want to be your soulmate."

Erza smiled and responded, "You are my soulmate, honey. I've always wanted to be your soulmate and I'll never stop feeling that way."

Jellal replied, "Sounds perfect. Let's be soulmates." Erza nodded and kissed Jellal. Jellal said, "Makarov was right. Love is magical."

Erza replied, "Then let's create lots of magic, with each other." Erza and Jellal started dancing, next to Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy. Reedus Jonah watched them and decided to paint pictures, of the six of them, because they were the prom's most romantic people, in his opinion. All of them felt lots of lovely magic, inside of their hearts.


End file.
